LOS FANTASMAS DE KAMIJOU
by CrozeRRia
Summary: En un pueblo cualquiera todos eran separados en estatus el rico el pobre y los estorbos. pero uno joven castaño ojos avellana de dieciocho años se diferenciaba del resto, por su amargura, mal carácter y sobre todo un egoísta de primera, la gente siempre
1. Chapter 1

LOS FANTASMAS DE LA NAVIDAD PASADA, PRESENTE y FUTURA

En un pueblo cualquiera todos eran separados en estatus el rico el pobre y los estorbos.

pero uno joven castaño ojos avellana de dieciocho años se diferenciaba del resto, por su amargura, mal carácter y sobre todo un egoísta de primera, la gente siempre que lo veían pasar se alejaban y le daban su espacio como si alguien de la realeza fuera

La plaza estaba llena de mujeres hombres y muchos, muchos niños que jugaban alegres por la víspera de navidad

Todos las personas estaban tan alegres por la víspera de navidad que algunos cantaban villancicos mientras otros bailaban decorando sus establecimientos, todos y cada uno estaban de lo más alegres. Pero excepto uno que por ciertos todos conocían y temían.

–delincuentes – decía un joven castaño con algo de molestia ya que casi fue arrollado por un grupo de niños

–Tsk...Siempre es así todos los años...nunca cambian – decía mientras retomaba su marcha hacia su destino

El castaño refunfuñaba dentro de su cabeza ya que no tenía ganas de hablar por el frio y explicar el mal carácter a su prometido ya que eso sería un gran dolor de cabeza para, y antes de entrar por la puerta principal tomo una gran bocanada de aire

–Ya llegue Tsumori – decía dando por anunciada su presencia en el gran salón

–oh!, si espera un minuto si... – el castaño no dijo mas ya que por las voces extras que oía daba a entender que tenía compañía

"...siempre el trabajo antes que yo,..._aaaaah"_ - pensaba algo cansado por la forma de ser de su prometido que ya era una costumbre una horrible costumbre

Después de unas dos horas muy largas de espera al fin Tsumori se despidió de los hombres con los que hacia negocios, para que luego al fin pudiera saludar a su amor

–_...aaahh(suspiro) al fin se fueron_ ...Kamijou-kun que haces aquí –

–sabes otras personas saludarían antes de preguntar...y más si es su prometido es el que viene –

–a lo siento no quise molestarte...es solo que estoy hecho polvo por esa conversación con esos viejos –

–...si tanto los odias porque les abres la puerta –

–jump _si pudiera lo haría_...Kamijou es por trabajo cuando entenderás pequeño –

–Tsk...Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas así Tsumori –

–jaja...bueno eso es un problema ya que yo soy mayor que tú y puedo hacerlo –

–solo eres mayor por unos miserables cinco años –

–Kamijou...- dijo mientras se acercaba al castaño y ponía unos de sus dedos en los delicados labios del castaño y su otra mano en su cintura – no ensucies tu hermosa boca con palabras tan sucias –

–call...a-te...y y...ya sue-el...ta...uhm...–no pudo continuar ya que sus labios fueron sellados por el mayor, haciendo a su vez que el castaño se sonrojara por el sorpresivo beso que ya por falta de aire se separaron lentamente admirando cada uno el rostro del otro

–jeje aun te sonrojas por esto...eres tan lindo –

–Tsk ya déjame quieres – decía molesto mientras se soltaba del agarre algo nervioso por el atrevimiento que tuvo su pareja

–ya ya no te molestes que así das miedo...pero bueno que haces aquí –

–jump...pues vine a decirte que padre nos dijo que fuéramos hoy a cenar con ellos esta navidad –

–en serio eso es genial, ...uhm –

–qué ocurre? por qué pones esa cara –

–dijiste hoy?...–

–lo sabía vas a cancelarlo otra vez y por tu insípido trabajo...estoy harto no sé por qué vine, mejor me voy – y a tiempo record se puso de nuevo su saco para después en caminarse a la puerta cosa que no logro ya que Tsumori lo había tomado por el brazo impidiendo que a su vez siguiera su camino

–espera no te vayas... – decía mientras abrazaba con ternura a Hiroki – sé que no está bien que posponga una cena con mis futuros suegros pero...ah! Ya sé cuándo es la cena –

–eh? a las 10:00 pm...Porque – decía algo sorprendido mientras veía como su pareja cambiaba de semblante tan rápido

–Bueno tengo una reunión a las 8:00 pero si me doy prisa podre llegar a tiempo –

–lo dices en serio Tsumori –

–si te lo prometo...es por compensar todas las navidades que te deje solo desde el día en que nos comprometimos -

–de acuerdo...– algo sonrojado por la repentina promesa que le dijo

Ya era más de media noche, todo estaba oscuro esa noche y lo peor fue que una fuerte tormenta le hiciera compañía, Tsumori no se presentó a la dichosa cena de navidad dejando como consecuencia a un castaño muy dolido por la ausencia de su pareja, se sentía impotente pero no podía mostrarlo ya que sus padres se podrían poner tristes por la actitud de este

–esta vez no te lo voy a perd...–

no continuo ya que escucho unos fuertes golpes en la puerta principal de su gran casa haciendo que la ama de llaves se diera prisa por abrir a tal insistente llamado, lo próximo que oyó fue las maldiciones que daba su padre acompañado con los sollozos de su madre, tal acción hizo que a Hiroki le diera escalofríos de que algo malo hubiera pasado y antes de que pudiera ir a ver que sucedía sus padres habrían de un solo golpe la puerta de su habitación para luego abalanzarse a él, aquello había hecho preocupar aún más al castaño ya que no sabía el motivo pasaron segundos eternos para él y se armó de valor para preguntar qué era lo que sucedía, al ver que sus padres no le respondían y solo continuaban sollozando, trato de separarse pero solo logro que ellos se aferraran más a él, para cuando iba a pedir una explicación su madre se decidió por hablar

–oooh...mi pobre pobre hijo...como lo siento mi pequeño – no sabía por qué su madre hablaba de esa forma pero algo dentro de él se aterraba de solo pensarlo

–hijo...tienes que ser fuerte...es horrible lo que ha pasado pero es común que suceda – ahora su padre también había hablado de la misma forma que su madre, tal cosa hizo que el castaño se molestara por esa actitud de ambos que con todas sus fuerzas empujo a ambos para verlos a los ojos y preguntarles que era lo que sucedía, al ver como sus padres se calmaban para responderle se sintió terrible al verlos en ese estado

–hijo...–hablo su padre más sereno – sé que lo que voy a decir no será fácil...pero tienes que saberlo...hijo, Tsumori...ha...Tsumori ha fallecido, su cuerpo fue hallado cerca de un callejón creen que fue un intento de robo...– pero su padre no se había dado cuenta que el castaño ya no le estaba oyendo solo una palabra se había quedado resonando en su cabeza

Lo que le dijeron no se lo esperaba, podría esperarse de todo, la bancarrota, el fallecimiento de un familiar querido, etc etc pero no aquello al ver que el castaño no mostraba ninguna emoción ante la noticia su madre se apresuró a abrazarlo

–mi pequeño...tienes que ser fuerte todo pasara...– pero el castaño no contesto a cambio de eso infinitas lagrimas empezaron a salir sin control, su madre lo único que hizo fue hacer el abrazo más fuerte, lo último que se escuchó en esa triste, oscura y sombría noche fue los gritos de dolor de cierto castaño dando así a conocer su dolor por perder a su ser amado

**7 AÑOS DESPUES **

Kamijou Hiroki se había vuelto un hombre frio y distante con todas las personas a su alrededor no cabía decir que a pesar de sus veinticinco años tenía éxito en el pequeño local donde hacia prestaciones pero era más cruel con los demás que de costumbre, después de tanto tiempo su corazón se había endurecido como el más frio aisber, todos los días se veía con cara de fastidio en su rostro pero era mejor no acercársele a en la víspera de navidad ya que si lo hacías era como si el demonio te tragara y escupiera de una sola vez

–buenos días...y...–dijo su colega con una sonrisa en sus labios

–ni siquiera lo digas, estaré en mi oficina cualquier cosa me avisas de acuerdo, Miyagi – menciono mientras dejaba su gran abrigo en el fino perchero de madera que estaba al lado de la entrada

–está bien...–

Dicho esto Hiroki se encamina a su oficina para así dar como concluida la conversación y antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta su colega le dice con toda la alegría que podía expresar

–FELIIIIZ NAVIDAD...– recibiendo como respuesta el azote de la puerta – _aaah(suspiro)...aun no lo superas verdad, Hiroki? _

Los pensamientos del pelinegro no se extendieron mucho ya que unos golpes en la puerta principal lo sacaron de su concentración y antes de que se pusiera de pie y abrir la puerta dos hombres entraron sin chistar

–ooohh...feliz navidad Isaka-san que lo trae por aquí –

–eh? ah! Feliz navidad Miyagi, vine a ver al enojón de Kamijou, esta aquí? –

–si iré a ver –

–no, no te molestes iré yo. Vamos Kaoru...–

–ah...de acuerdo..._porque creo que esto lo pondrá de mal humor...aahh(suspiro) solo espero que No se descargue conmigo después _–

toc toc toc

–Está abierto...–menciono el castaño sin apartar su vista de su libro

–ooohh...Kamijou-san feliz navidad tanto tiempo – saludo con una sonrisa en sus labios

–Isaka-san lo vi el año pasado no es como si fuera tanto tiempo – contesto sin ganas

–si claro un año es un día para ti verdad? bueno no vine aquí a pelear de nuevo como el año pasado – decía algo calmado

–y a que se viene tu visita entonces – dijo el castaño sin importancia y sin apartar su vista en el libro

–si pudieras hacerme el gran favor de dejar de leer y hacerme caso –

–_aaahh(suspiro resignado)_ que quieres? – menciono el castaño levantando su mirada y visiblemente fastidiado por la interrupción de su lectura

–...bueno como sabes soy el alcalde de este pueblo...y veras eh decidido hacer una gran celebración para todos en noche buena...y cada una de las familias más poderosas de aquí apoyaran financieramente ya que la mayoría la gente de aquí es algo pobre...por eso vinimos aquí...para saber cuánto dará usted siendo la cabeza de la familia Kamijou – el castaño no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro y no se podía adivinar qué era lo que estaba pensando

– eso es todo? Isaka-san...–

– ha pues sí, eso era todo...y bien cuanto dará – un silencio incomodo se izó presente entre ambos hombres para que luego de un rato el castaño se animara a responderle

– bien si eso es todo puedes retirarte Isaka-san –

– qué? Pero que no darás nada Kamijou-san...–

–así es...–

–pero que no te importa esas familias Kamijou-san –

–eh? y por qué me importaría Isaka-san –

– Porque es víspera de navidad y esas familias no tienen para comer esa noche ya que con los impuestos apenas pueden comer ...para evitar esa triste verdad decidí hacer esto para que todos ricos y pobres nos unamos en esta celebración tan hermosa...para así evitar vidas perdidas –

–y que si mueren así habrá menos población no crees?...–

–pero que dices Kamijou-san?, acaso te estas escuchando, como puedes decir eso –

–yo solo digo lo que pienso, si a ti no te agrada no se el porque siempre vienes todos los años a molestarme –

–lo hago por que...te has quedado sin amigos y los pocos que quedamos los alejas..._aaah(suspiro)_ sabes ya deberías superarlo Kamijou-san, sé que la muert...– el mayor no pudo continuar ya que una pluma (así se llamaban los lapiceros en esa época...xD) había rosado por su rostro a una velocidad casi ni visible y que había lanzado el castaño de ojos avellana provocándole un pequeño corte en su mejilla izquierda

–no te atrevas a decirlo de nuevo...ahora vete – isaka por poco da un grito del susto al ver que el menor tomaba otro proyectil

– de acuerdo ya me voy...pero te diré un consejo como amigo que aún lo soy...si sigues así te quedaras solo...feliz navidad – y sin más el mayor salió de la oficina para así despedirse de Miyagi eh irse con su secretario no antes de desearle una feliz navidad

Miyagi al ver el pequeño hilo de sangre en la mejilla de Isaka se entristeció ya que ni Isaka uno de sus mejores amigos no hacia recapacitar al castaño por su antigua perdida, podía comprender su dolor pero ya había pasado 7 largos años y no se había dado la libertad de tener otro amor sin pensar que lo estaba traicionando, básicamente se estaba condenando a vivir una vida solitaria, después de la muerte de sus padres esas sonrisas murieron al fin alejándose de todo y todos, para así encerrase en su mundo y aun conservando el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular que le había dado Tsumori antes de su muerte se negaba a olvidarlo

Miyagi iba a ir a ver al castaño pero la puerta fue abierta de forma imprevista por un hombre alto de tez blanca y cabellos grisáceos, vestía elegantemente como siempre

–oh! Ola Miyagi feliz navidad...– menciono con una sincera sonrisa para así matar su expresión seria de hace unos momentos

–ah! Akihiko tanto tiempo, como has estado...y como está tu esposa – lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios haciendo sonrojar un poco al ojilila

–jump no cambias Miyagi, Misaki está bien ya que dio a luz a nuestro tercer hijo está mucho mejor, ya que fue una niña – decía con una cálida sonrisa al recordar a su familia

–ja! Ya veo me alegro por ti...Akihiko y a Misaki también claro –

–gracias Miyagi y Shinobu como esta...–

–ah pues muy bien ya sabes cuidando a los niños y algo cambiante tu sabes eso del embarazo es algo tedioso – declaro con algo de diversión el pelinegro

–jump...deberías dejarlo descansar un poco Miyagi, ya van por el cuarto, verdad? –

–así es pero siempre hemos querido una familia grande tu sabes y ya que tenemos lo necesario para cuidarlos...por qué no? jeje... –

–jaja tienes razón espera un poco y te daré el alcance jajaja...–

–si claro...jajaja...bueno supongo que vienes a ver a nuestro gruñón de Hiroki verdad?...–

–así es vine a invitarlo a que fuera a cenar a mi casa con mi familia...ah! Y tú también ve quiero que mis mejores amigos vayan –

–estas seguro de eso Akihiko a Hiroki no le gusta salir a celebrar esta fecha y lo sabes –

–si ya lo sé pero ya lo tiene que superar ah pasado 7...–

–años lo se Akihiko pero ya no sé qué hacer con él no quiere escucharme cuando llegamos a ese punto –

–si...pero le quiero presentar a alguien –

–alguien? de quien se trata Akihiko? –

–pues en uno de mis viajes para publicar mi último libro conocí a un primo lejano su nombre es Kusama Nowaki es un gran tipo y creo que se llevaran de maravilla –

–no lo sé Akihiko, tu sabes cómo es el realmente –

–Miyagi si te eh dicho que es un gran tipo lo es o es acaso que ya no me crees? –

–es verdad tu no elogias a nadie sino es verdad lo que ves, bien confiare en ti...ya sabes donde esta –

–de acuerdo deseame suerte...–

–que eres una niña –

–no pero me gustaría saber que mi amigo me apoya en esto –

–jajaja...está bien suerte –

Y sin decir más el escritor se dirigió a la oficina del castaño, y antes de entrar tomo aire y toco esperando que le permitieran el pase

–está abierto...–

–ola Hiroki, como has estado – le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

– oh pero si es Akihiko que haces por aquí pensé que estabas en uno de tus viajes para promocionar tu más reciente libro –

– qué? no puedo venir a visitar a mi gran amigo –

–jump sí que eres altanero...y porque sonríes, si eres pobre –

–yo no soy pobre...–

–si lo eres tal vez no financieramente, pero si al haberte casado con uno de clase media –

–otra vez con lo mismo con el estatus ya pareces mi padre que bueno que le ya descansa en paz –

–_aahh(suspiro)_ dime Akihiko porque te casaste? –

– qué clase de pregunta es esa? –

–nada solo una pregunta no te enojes –

–...fácil porque me enamore –

–enamore? hablas del amor?...jump a pesar que tenías una prometida de apellido te dignaste a dejarla por alguien pobre –

– Hiroki no vine a hablar de eso...–

– Entonces a que debo el honor...–

–_aahh(suspiro)_ vine aquí para invitarte a cenar en noche buena a mi casa con mi familia, Miyagi también ira con su familia, por eso quiero que tu también vayas ...Además ni siquiera te has molestado en ver a mi pareja ni a mis hijos que por cierto eres padrino de uno de ellos, y ahora que lo pienso tampoco has conocido a la pareja de Miyagi y sería un momento perfecto para conocernos todos no crees...Hiroki–

–una cena eh' a ver déjame pensarlo...no puedo tengo planes ese día –

– mientes por que no dejas de una vez esa coraza que tienes y dejas entrar la magia de la navidad –

–...uhm?...que yo recuerde a ti no te gustaba la navidad Akihiko...–

– Es verdad pero desde que Misaki ha entrado a mi vida eso ha cambiado –

–jump te has vuelto un ordinario Akihiko cambiar tu modo de ser por alguien más...que patético –

– no es patético Hiroki y además fue un cambio para bien...en fin no voy a discutir contigo con la víspera de navidad cerca...piénsalo las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas Hiroki..._feliz navidad_ – sin más salió de la oficina del castaño

Hiroki se sintió mal por un momento al haberle dicho esas cosas pero celebrar el dia en que su amado había sido asesinado era como si celebrara que estuviera muerto y eso no lo podía permitir, después de tantos años esa idea se estanco es su cabeza muy profundamente y como resultado el sentía que era su culpa de haber dicho que se apresurara para la cena con sus padres ya que después de las investigaciones los oficiales dieron que no había sido un intento de robo, sino que había sido arrollado por un carruaje al no ver por dónde iba , el castaño sacudió con fuerza su cabeza para hacer que esos recuerdos se fueran

la día paso rápidamente haciéndose de noche tomo sus cosas y cerro con seguro su oficina, mientras se dirigía a la entrada principal Miyagi ya se estaba alistando para salir al igual que el,

Tomo su saco y cerrando la puerta del despacho se giró y viendo a Miyagi a los ojos

–tienes el día libre mañana, pero al día siguiente te quiero aquí más temprano me oíste –

–jaja fuerte y claro Hiroki – y antes de irse volteo en dirección al castaño y le sonrió diciendo –nos vemos...feliz navidad –

el castaño a veces le daba gracia como se comportaba Miyagi a pesar que era mayor que el siempre actuaba como todo un caballero y así robar varios suspiros de mujeres de todas las edades, pero cuando estaba a solas con él o con Akihiko y con su pareja su verdadera forma de ser, tenía entendido que su pareja era muy celoso ya que más de una oportunidad había observado una marca de una mano en la mejilla de este

al llegar a su hogar intento sacar sus llaves pero de algún modo se le resbalo de los dedos haciendo enojar al castaño al ver donde habían caído las dichosas llaves un escalofrió paso por su espalda haciendo que se le erizaran los bellos, pero al voltear no vio a nadie, no le dio importancia y sin más entro a su casa, después de haberse dado un baño caliente se puso sus pijamas y con su bata salió de su habitación sin deseos de dormir aun, así que se dirigió a su estudio tomo uno de sus libros de su gran colección que más parecía una biblioteca, después de unas horas el gran reloj del pueblo marco las doce, sin darle mucha importancia a la hora prosiguió leyendo, pero unos sonidos estridentes que provenían de afuera de la habitación hizo que se desconcentrara, no le dio importancia, pero el sonido se hacía más fuerte y estaba empezando a asustar al castaño, y en el momento que iba dar un gran grito los sonidos cesaron, cuando se estaba de relajarse, la puerta fue abierta de un solo golpe, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al no ver a nadie parado ahí, se dirigió hasta la puerta y saco su cabeza y al mirar a ambos lados comprobando que nadie estaba ahí cerró la puerta y al voltearse se encontró con algo que no esperaba ver al menos no en vida

–pero que….t…t-u e-es-…tabas muerto –

–**Así saludas Kamijou….**– decía algo divertido mientras trataba de acercarse más al castaño, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo el castaño se alejó rápidamente pero la puerta no le dio el gusto

–**oye porque te asustas soy yo….que no me recuerdas? **–

–tú estabas muerto no, no …..Demonios me estoy volviendo loco –

–**jeje….siempre tan bromista como siempre mi lindo Kamijou….eso es lo que más ame de ti **–

–….que…h-haces aqu..i –

–**vamos tranquilízate****…..quieres no quiero que te de un ataque**– dijo mientras le daba la espalda para dirigirse a la ventana

– bien Hiroki no te espantes seguro es el vino que bebiste, tal vez estaba vencido o algo así –

–…_**..aaah(suspiro) **_**no has cambiado en nada Kamijou **–

–eh?... –

–**sabes lo único que me arrepiento de cuando estaba con vida fue que….nunca estuve mucho tiempo contigo….**–

–….basta quieres es muy tarde para que me digas eso – hablo Hiroki lo más serio que pudo

–**es verdad es muy tarde…..para mí, no para ti **–

–de que estas hablando?... –

–**que has estado haciendo Hiroki….por qué actúas así con la gente del pueblo tu no eras asi, eras complicado si pero eras una persona….pero ahora….que te sucedió! **–

–que me sucedió? Ja! Que me sucedió….acaso te parece poco hacerme cargo de tu funeral estando a pocos días nuestra boda?...a mis 18 años nunca pensé que esto me pasaría…_snif snif…_yo no quise esto pero….pero –

–**no sabes cuánto deseos tengo de abrazarte Kamijou pero sé que si lo hago te traspasare **– dijo con dolor mientras se inclinaba para ver el rostro del castaño

–Basta….solo dime a que has venido – al escuchar esto de la boca del castaño le hiso recordar el porqué de su visita

–….**es verdad…jump lo había olvidado…**–

–parece que la muerte no te ha cambiado –

–**veras Kamijou mi visita es para advertirte….**–

–advertirme de qué? –

–**debido a tu comportamiento de los últimos años, han decidido hacer esto…..**_**aaahh(suspiro) **_**serás visitado por tres espíritus **–

–tres espíritus?... –

–**así es el primero vendrá cuando el reloj marque la una…**–

–y si vienen todos de una vez y terminamos con esto? –

–**Has lo mejor Kamijou porque esta es tu ultima oportunidad….**–

–oportunidad?...eh?...oye a dónde vas? –

–**pues es hora de que me marche Kamijou…pero déjame decirte que volverte a ver ha sido lo único que quería hacer antes de morir…**–

–….

–**adiós….**– dicho esto se desvaneció de la habitación dejando a su vez al castaño sin habla


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el gran reloj del pueblo marco la una haciendo a su vez que una luz muy intensa apareciera en el estudio dejando muy asustado al castaño de quien se trataría, pero antes de que pudiera ver quien era, la luz se desvaneció, pero antes de que dijera algo la aparición hablo desde sus espaldas haciendo que el castaño diera un grito

–quien eres tú?... –

* * *

el castaño no sabía que sentir miedo o tal vez alivio al ver que el famoso fantasma no era tan tenebroso como él pensaba ya que era un joven de vestimenta blanca, lo curioso era que sus piernas no se veía sino parecía que estaba oculto en esa bata traslucida que traía sus ojos eran de un color muy profundo su rostro era dulce y brillaba, pero lo más curioso es que en vez de cabellos tenía una especie de llama que no daba señales de miedo por la posibilidad de que te quemara sino que su llama era cálida tanto como su rostro mostraba

–** soy el fantasma de la navidad pasada **–

–….ah ya veo….ah oye podrías cubrirte la cabeza –

–**tan rápido quieres apagarme, con tus manos mortales? **– dijo esto mientras se acercaba demasiado rápido hacia el provocando que se asustara el castaño

–no, no quise decir eso olvídalo – decía mientras veía hacia otro lado

–…..**ven y camina, conmigo **– dijo esto mientras tomaba su mano delicadamente que extrañamente se sentía cálida, para así dirigirse con el castaño hasta la gran ventana

–espera, espera….yo soy un mortal y tal vez me caiga – concluyo algo avergonzado, el fantasma solo lo quedo viendo unos segundos para luego responderle

–**…..no te preocupes, basta con solo ponga mi mano aquí….**– refiriéndose a su pecho – **y de esto y más, te voy a desguardar **–

–aaahh…estas seguroooo….– el y el fantasma de la navidad pasada se lanzaron de la ventana volando a toda velocidad hacia la nada

–eh? Yo conozco este lugar….aquí es donde yo estudiaba….jaja…–

–**tu labio tiembla,….y que es eso en tu cara **–

–nada, no es nada solo es una basura en el ojo –

– **no has olvidado el camino….**– el castaño solo asintió – **la escuela aun no está desierta hay un muchacho que aún se encuentra ahí…**–

–este no es un grato recuerdo que digamos….aquí fue cuando unos de los más jóvenes de mis profesores quiso abusar de mi …..– una de las razones por las que detestaba la navidad era eso, al ver a su yo del pasado asustado en su pupitre le dieron unas grandes ganas de abrasarlo y consolarlo, al percatarse eso el fantasma intervino

–**Todos son más que sombras de tu pasado, no se percatan de nosotros **–

–por qué? Me trajiste aquí….que quieres conseguir con esto – dejo el castaño con tristeza en su voz al recordar eso de su pasado que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón

–**vamos….nos aguarda otra navidad **– dijo esto mientras que el lugar cambiaba por otro

* * *

–_hey Kamijou-kun _–

–_uhm?...Aikawa que haces aquí…_–

–_como que hago aquí? Eh venido a invitarte a cenar, padre quiere que vallas….Akihiko va estar también así que no va a estar tan aburrido jeje…_–

–_jump…eres una gran mujer Aikawa…_–

–_jeje…_–

* * *

–**falleció siendo una mujer y creo que tenía un hermano **–

–es verdad su nombre es Akihiko es uno de mis mejores amigos….–su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una de preocupación al recordar lo frio que había sido con su amigo aquella vez que lo invito a cenar para cenar

–eh? A donde vamos ahora? – el fantasma no le respondió y siguió viendo al frente al darse cuenta el castaño se encontraba en el despacho de su casa o lo que fue en el pasado

* * *

–_Kamijou-kun, te ves bien… _–

–_idiota, como me puedes decir eso con tanta tranquilidad…_–

–_es porque es cierto_ –

–_ya basta…..y dime porque has venido _–

–_oye soy tu novio que no puedo venir a verte _–

–_jump…si como no _–

–_Kamijou…vine aquí porque te quiero decir algo…algo muy importante _–

Al decir esto el mayor se arrodillo y saco una pequeña caja de su abrigo, para luego mostrar su contenido, lo cual era un anillo simple pero muy lindo

–_… e-estás haciendo…._–

–_dime Kamijou quieres casarte conmigo? _–

–_eh?..._ – el castaño apenas podía respirar por la repentina propuesta que le decía su novio, el mayor creyó que el castaño se había asustado por la propuesta que se había quedado en shock pero logro escuchar lo que le dijo su castaño – _si…si quiero Tsumori _– dijo mientras se abalanzaba a el

* * *

–por qué me muestras esto….que tiene que ver esto con otro – esta vez Hiroki sentía su sangre hervir por la osadía del fantasma al mostrarle eso

–**te dije que estas son sombras,….son lo que son, no me culpes **–


	3. Chapter 3

**a ver entra en uno... dos ... Acción jejeje**

* * *

–ya no me muestres más….– al decir esto no se dio cuenta que el fantasma se había desvanecido dejando a su vez solo al castaño al darse cuenta de que estaba solo empezó a caer por un lugar muy oscuro intento aferrarse de algo pero a la velocidad que iba apenas podía respirar, cuando por fin callo al fondo, vio que se encontraba en un pasillo, al ponerse de pie diviso que una puerta tenía una luz muy intensa, al abrir la puerta escucho unas carcajadas

–tu…tu eres el siguiente espíritu –

–**jajaja…soy el fantasma de la navidad presente…jajaja…**– aquel espíritu era inmenso tenía una gran toga de color verde con bordes brillantes que dejaba un descote en su pecho dejándose ver su fina piel, sus cabellos eran castaños y sus ojos eran tirando para azules que hacían perderse en ellos, y en su mano traía como un baculo

–ah si…ahm veo que lleva una funda pero no una espada –

–**oh! Es cierto jajaja….paz en la tierra y buena voluntad…jajaja…**–

–oh ya veo…–

–**Toma sujeta mi ropa te mostrare algo **– al decir esto el castaño se sujetó del manto del fantasma que al instante toda la habitación dio un gran giro asiendo que el castaño perdiera un poco el equilibrio

–**jump no a todos los mortales se les concede ver el mundo mortal desde los cielos….**–

–es verdad?...aaahh…–

–**uhm…jamás diste un paseo con mis otros hermanos? **–

–ah!...hermanos y cuantos son? –

–**somos 1842….si somos exactos **–

–eh? Donde estamos…pero ese de ahí es Miyagi, que hacemos aquí – el fantasma no le respondió solo tomo su cabeza en sus inmensas manos y la giro en dirección en donde estaba el pelinegro

* * *

–_oh! Mami, papi no ha llegado…._–

–_no hijita aún no ha llegado, seguro ya no tarda en llegar _–

–_madre, padre aún no ha llegado verdad? _–

–_no hijo per…_– y antes de que pudiera continuar la gran puerta principal fue abierta dejándose ver a un pelinegro

–_papiii…._– dijeron uniosos los dos mellizos muy parecidos salvo que una era niña y el otro un niño la niña tenía su tez al igual del que su padre, ojos de un color azul, mientras que el niño tenía su tez más clara al igual que su mami, cabellos claros y ojos de un color poco común, corriendo hasta el pelinegro

–_oohh…pequeñines _– dijo mientras se arrodillaba para abrazar a sus dos pequeños hijos

–_padre…al fin llegas _– dijo un niño de apenas 8 años de tez blanca ojos grises y color de cabello azabache tanto como su padre

–_Miyagi…_–hablo con un hilito de voz y un sonrojo en sus mejillas

–_uhm..oh! Shinobu-chin…como has estado _– decía mientras se ponía de pie y abrazaba al más joven seguido para ser besado en los labios de manera tierna – _y como estas pequeño travieso…._–dirigiéndose a la pequeña barriga de 5 meses de shinobu que al sentir el contacto de su padre se empezó a mover –_jump…parece que va ser inquieto al igual que su mama…_

–_bueno hora de cenar….oh les daré repollo a todos por una semana _–

–_jajaja_ _si shinobu-chin, bien niños todos a la mesa o su madre se molestara…_– al decir esto cada uno tomo su lugar en la mesa de los lados, mientras que los padres se sentaban cada uno en las esquinas de la gran mesa que poseían en el comedor

–_bien antes de comer esta deliciosa cena quisiera brindar por mi amigo Kamijou Hiroki para que pase una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo _–

–_que! Por qué dices eso Miyagi, ese sujeto no me agrada en lo más mínimo…_–

–_pero Shinobu-chin es mi amigo y además es navidad…_–

–_no lo conozco y él no me conoce y para darme mal espina ni siquiera vino a nuestra boda Miyagi, dime entonces por qué lo haría?_ –

–_porque es navidad?..._ –

–_aahh(suspiro)está bien Miyagi, solo lo hare por ti, ahora a comer que tengo hambre _–

–_bien a comer….jaja.._ –

* * *

–por qué me enseñas esto si aquí no pasa nada, es mas es una familia muy cálida y unida –

–**así es…pero esa unión se debe a los padres juntos…pero **–

Al decir esto el fantasma movió su báculo para mostrarle otro lugar, y al darse cuenta el castaño se encontraba en el marco de una habitación, se acercó lentamente hacia dentro y vio la imagen de aquel menor de cabellos claros y tez blanca llorando sin consuelo al lado de una cama el cual se encontraba alguien con la manta cubriendo su cuerpo hasta su rostro, al adentrarse más a la habitación pudo divisar como sobresalían algunos mechones negros

* * *

–…._Miyagi snif snif snif…n-no me..pue-edes dejar a..siii….snif snif snif _–

A los lados se encontraban sus tres hijos llorando de forma desgarradora por la repentina muerte de su padre

_– Padre...no...no dejes padre...snif... snif que sera de nosotros, mama esta esperando un bebe, no podra solo...PADRE! –_decia el mayor de los tres, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de su padre siendo detenido por shinobu que lo abrazo para que no hiciera nada, el niño solo se aferro mas a su madre para asi ambos darse fuerza

**(o dios que triste me costo mucho esta parte TT_TT aunque solo sea algo que podria pasar me hiso sentir mal...)**

_–...snif...snif...p...ad-dre...no...te. ...yas..snif snif –_ hablaba la pequeña abrazada de su mellizo que hace un buen rato habia perdido la cordura y no mostraba signos de vida solo se podía observar las lagrimas silenciosas que brotaban de sus hermosos ojos

* * *

–qué?, no me digas que Miyagi, va…–

El fantasma solo se quedó viendo la escena tan triste que se podía percibir

–no, no puede morir y dejar a sus hijos y a ese muchacho solos….por favor tienes que hacer algo, por favor –

–**si estas sombras permanecen sin alterarse aquel hombre morirá…**–

–cómo?, como es que ha muerto si no se veía enfermo –

–**no murió por enfermedad…..**–

–si no?... –

–**un accidente, un pequeño descuido de su parte y bueno murió…eso paso el día en que tú le dijiste que fuera una hora antes, para que el abriera **–

–no pero porque no puedes hacer eso….dime el seguirá con vida –

–**y que si muere así descenderá la población….jajaja **– al decir esto ambos ya se encontraban en una habitación oscura sin nada a su alrededor

–por qué haces esto, tu…–

–**jump algunas de las personas como tú que están en tu mundo que dicen hacer algo de buena voluntad usando los más bajos métodos, diciéndose hombres de ley, pero no hacen otra cosa que culparnos a mí y a mis hermanos**

–lo lamento** …..**Eh? Envejeces muy rápido –

–**mi vida en el mundo de los hombres es muy breve…**–

–ah! Oye hay algo que sobre sale de tu manto…parece un garra o pie? –

–**podría ser un pie o una garra, pero eso es por la poca carne que lleva en sus huesos **–

Al decir esto abrió su manto dejando ver a dos niños que daban terror estaban tan desalineados que básicamente parecían monstros en forma de personas

–quienes son,…. acaso son tuyos –

–**no….son del hombre, el niño significa la ignorancia y la niña la necesidad….cuídate de ambas **–

–_oye niño bonito que tal unas monedas…_– decía mientras se le hacercaba con una navaja que en unos segundos una prisión cayo sobre el dejándole imposibilitado a acercarse más al castaño

–_ola guapo quieres divertirte conmigo solo te costara dos shelines….jajaja…haaaa _– termino siendo prisionera por un chaleco para personas de trastornos mentales

* * *

**bueno ...hasta la prox ...bya **


	4. Chapter 4

**aqui la conti...**

* * *

–**jajaja…_ton_…ha…jajaj.._ton.._ha…jaja…**– cada campanada que daba envejecía mas rápido al fantasma de la navidad presente, después de unas campanadas mas no quedo nada de él, Hiroki se dio cuenta que se había quedado completamente solo, sin saber que hacer empieza asustarse de encontrase solo en ese lugar, sin darse cuenta que su sombra estaba creciendo inimaginablemente, al cabo de unos segundos reacciono y vio como de aquella sombra salía un sujeto con una túnica negra

–ah! Tú debes ser el tercer espíritu…a ver serás el fantasma de la navidad futura – la escalofriante figura solo asintió como respuesta

–Bien…ah entonces llévame de una vez lo que me tengas que mostrar – y al instante se encontraban en su habitación con alguien recostado en su cama sintió miedo pero el fantasma le señalo que lo viera

–creo que no me gusta esto porque no mejor….– y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el fantasma lo transporto a una calle donde el castaño vio como la sombra se manifestaba en la pared, cuando termino de hacerlo señalo hacia la esquina, y sonidos de cascos de caballos se escucharon, pero Hiroki solamente pudo divisar la sombra del jinete con sus dos caballos, pero al mirarlos tan insistentemente la cabeza de uno de los caballos salió de la pared dejando ver sus ojos rojos y oscuro pelaje, al voltear en dirección del fantasma de la navidad futura, el aún se

encontraba señalando a los caballos, para luego señalarlo a el lo cual hizo que su mano sobresaliera del muro, al ver esto Hiroki no dudo un solo instante en correr aunque lo hacía torpemente ya que el suelo cubierto de nieve no le ayudaba mucho que digamos, el jinete con todo su carruaje salieron por completo del muro persiguiéndolo y a pesar del que el carruaje era muy grande para unas avenidas muy pequeñas asombrosamente no chocaba con nada, el jinete empezado a utilizar su látigo para atraparlo pero no lo conseguía Hiroki era muy escurridizo, que por

unos instantes se deshizo del jinete, pero antes de que pudiera cantar victoria ya lo había encontrado tomándolo por sorpresa y llevándoselo a otro lugar

–uhm…que donde estoy….esperen un minuto este es el cementerio del pueblo…que hago en este lugar? – y como si una invocación se tratara el fantasma de la navidad futura se manifestó delante de él y una lápida – dime que hacemos aquí, en el cementerio – sin decir nada el fantasma mostro una de sus manos que eran tan pálidas como la nieve señalo la lápida al ver que el castaño no quería cooperar y mucho menos verla, la volvió a señalar pero esta vez los truenos le acompañaron borrando la nieve cubierta, que hacia revelar el apellido del difunto – por favor salgamos de aquí….– sin responder volvió a señalar la fría lapida que esta ves descubría su nombre, Hiroki al verlo se aterro, el fantasma lo volvió a señalar haciendo así visible el día del fallecimiento, – no por favor, no quiero ver esto….– al ver que el fantasma no hacía caso a lo que decía prefirió escapar pero la nieve le cubrió los pies hundiéndolo cada vez más, y haci hacerse un hueco muy profundo que apenas pudo sostenerse de una raíz para no caer en ese ataúd que lo esperaba abajo, al ver que ya no podía más – bien de acuerdo ustedes tenían razón yo estaba mal mis acciones estaban mal, pero por favor fantasma de la navidad futura dame una segunda oportunidad,….por favor….– el castaño se estaba resbalando pero cuando alzo la vista y ver el rostro del fantasma de la navidad futura hizo que perdiera sus fuerzas por el susto que callo

* * *

**espero les haya gustado...**


	5. Chapter 5

**haver si le gusta...jejeje**

* * *

–aaahh…auch duele, duele eh? Pero que estoy en mi habitación…uhm…parece que me dieron otra oportunidad… jump gracias, muchas gracias, uhm? Es verdad hoy es navidad tengo que darme prisa – menciono el castaño mientras se vestía rápido para salir

Apenas salió y no tardó en encontrarse con Isaka en la plaza, al verlo le dio alegría ya que haci podría arreglar lo que había pasado entre ellos dos el día anterior

–Isaka-san…– llamo el castaño cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca

–si…ah! Kamijou-san que haces por aquí tu nunca sales en estas fechas – decía muy sorprendido al ver a su amigo fuera de casa en navidad

–pues vine a disculparme por lo de ayer, sabes no estuvo bien lo que dije lo lamento….–

–no te preocupes Kamijou-san, nunca estuve enojado contigo, eres mi amigo lo recuerdas –

–sí, gracias ah! Es verdad sobre la fiesta del pueblo….– dijo lo último en susurros para que solo Isaka escuchara

–eeehh? En serio Kamijou-san –

–si ha! Ya me tengo que ir nos vemos Isaka-san – dijo esto mientras se despedía con una sonrisa en el rostro y haciendo sonrojar a todos los que lo veían sean hombres o mujeres

–….jump que bueno que has regresado Kamijou…..bien dónde demonios se metió ese secretario mío irresponsable –

El castaño corría con todos sus fuerzas a la casa de su amigo Akihiko ya que se le había hecho algo tarde para la cena, cuando por fin estuvo al frente de la puerta principal toco levemente el timbre, siendo atendido por una ama de llaves

–mi señor…– llamo la mujer

–uhm? Sí que pasa Nani…– respondió Akihiko algo triste ya que pensaba que su amigo no se presentaría de nuevo

–hay un joven en la entrada…–

–gracias Nani puedes retirarte a hacer tu trabajo…_aahh(suspiro)_ seguro debe ser un admirador, de nuevo hay que molestia – mencionaba Akihiko mientras salía a ver quién era el dichoso joven quien había venido, sin saber que el dichoso joven era su invitado especial

–así que soy una molestia bakihiko…–

–eh! Hiroki viniste que bien –

–si claro quita esa cara de tonto quieres, yo vengo aquí porque me rogaste y dices algo como molestia – mencionaba con falsa ofensa

–a no, no le des importancia, ven quiero presentarte a alguien…– dijo esto mientras sujetaba la muñeca del castaño para hacer que caminara más rápido

–oye espera bakihiko, puedo caminar solo…oye! – y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el salón principal

–uhm? Ah! Hiroki viniste que bien, ahora si que es una navidad completa jaja…–

Akihiko se alejó un poco de ambos y busco a alguien con la mirada al encontrarlo le hizo una seña para que se acercara cosa que hizo automáticamente acompañado de alguien mas

–bien Hiroki te quiero presentar a Misaki…Misaki él es Kamijou Hiroki….–

–Es un placer Kamijou-san…– dijo con una pequeña reverencia y una gentil sonrisa en los labios

–igualmente Misaki…–

–Hiroki él es shinobu…..shinobu él es Kamijou Hiroki –

–un gusto en conocerlo shinobu-san –

–el gusto es mío Kamijou-san –

Akihiko y Miyagi no se separaban de Hiroki quienes hablaban de cosas triviales, parecían como si fueran niños otra vez, al ver que su último invitado llego, fue a saludarlo y lo empezó a presentar a todos

–escuchen todos él es un familiar lejano mío, su nombre es Kusama Nowaki, él es un conde de una ciudad vecina….y además es un muy brillante medico …..–

–….Akihiko que haces?... –

–pues presentarte Nowaki, que no es obvio?... –

–_aah(suspiro) _no importa –

Excepto a Hiroki el cual había ido al baño, después de unos minutos cuando salió pudo sentir que alguien no le sacaba la mirada de encima pensó que era su imaginación, pero al voltear vio a un joven de ojos y cabellos azules una tez blanca y en su rostro se veía bondad, pero Hiroki solo pudo distinguir lo rojo que se ponían sus mejillas, no le dio importancia y se marchó donde se encontraba Miyagi con Akihiko ambos al verlo regresar siguieron con su plática amena, pero luego

Recordó que cuando fue al baño aquel joven no estaba y supuso que había llegado cuando el estaba ausente, por lo que se animó a preguntar

–Akihiko….–

–uhm?...sí que pasa te sientes mal–

–jump no solo te quiero preguntar algo, quien es ese chico que conversa con Misaki y shinobu –

–uhm? Hablas de Nowaki? Acaso no escuchaste cuando lo presente a todos –

–….puede que haya estado ocupado en esos momentos –

–estabas en el baño Hiroki? –

–aah! Cállate Miyagi…–

–jajaja…–

–jaajaja…–

–uhm…jajaja –

Los tres empezaron a reír como nunca antes captando la atención de los demás, aquella escena era de unos tres mejores amigos que podían a ver, Nowaki observaba atento cada una de las facciones del castaño mientras sonreía era una angelical sonrisa que hiso que su corazón comenzara a latir muy rápido

–ah! Es verdad Miyagi tienes el día libre mañana –

–eh? Mañana porque Hiroki? –

–que acaso no lo quieres tener? –

–a bueno si, pero porque –

–a simple por que mañana me da flojera despertarme para ir a trabajar –

–jump ya veo entonces está bien –

–si…_así podre evitar tu accidente con esa carreta Miyagi _–

–bien entonces vamos al comedor ya debe estar listo….vamos –

–de acuerdo –

–ah adelántense ustedes yo me quedare un rato aquí –

–bien te esperamos en el comedor –

El castaño espero a que todos se fueran para así quedar completamente solo, para así sacar lo que verdaderamente sentía en esos momentos – _Tsumori acaso está bien que comience mi vida de nuevo sin ti…._– algunas lágrimas amenazaron con salir el castaño al recordar que se encontraba solo se dejó hacerlo ya luego se lavaría el rostro y estaría como si nada, Hiroki estaba tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, ya que alguien lo miraba sorprendido en como las facetas del castaño cambiaban drásticamente en unos segundos, antes se había quedado con su hermosa sonrisa, pero al verlo llorar de una manera melancólica también lo hacían verse muy atractivo.

–…tome – dijo mientras extendia un fino pañuelo bordado con sus iniciales

–ah! Pero que desde cuando estás aquí –

–disculpe pero no nos han presentado pero mi nombre es Kusama Nowaki, un gusto –

–….Kamijou Hiroki, igualmente – dijo para darle la espalda y dirigirse al baño para cerrar la puerta de tras de sí Nowaki solo veía con gracia la actitud del castaño era muy tierno, para evitar que el castaño se molestare se dirigió al comedor donde después de unos minutos hiso su aparición Hiroki

La cena paso, dando inicio a los fuegos artificiales cada uno miraba las diferentes formas que estas hacían en el aire con diversos colores, después que la velada transcurrió cada uno se despidió para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares, ya había transcurrido dos días y el peli azul se entristece al creer que ya no vería de nuevo al castaño, pero luego decidió involucrarse con él para que el pudiera decirle lo que sentía por él, sabía que el amor a primera vista no era real, pero lo que sentía por él era muy fuerte y tenía que decirlo así que le pidió ayuda a Akihiko, el al escuchar los sentimientos que decía tener por su amigo se alegró ya que su plan de juntar a Nowaki con Hiroki estaba dando resultados, pero para eso tenía que contarle el pasado de Hiroki, sobre el fallecimiento de su prometido y su encierro con el mundo por 7 años, para luego salir y querer vivir como el merecía, al escuchar todo eso Nowaki se enamoró aún más del castaño haciendo la promesa de que el jamás lo abandonaría y mucho menos que más lagrimas salieran de sus bellos ojos, aunque se le hacían ver bien, no lo permitiría

Haci el plan de conquista hacia el castaño se dio a inicio, en el pueblo estaban que hacían los preparativos para la gran fiesta inicio de año, haci que el peli azul decidió involucrase en los preparativos para estar cerca del castaño, ya que él era el supervisor de los preparativos de la fiesta, su amistad no se hizo esperar, el castaño le agradó mucho que más de una ocasión le había dicho que era un buen amigo, algo que lastimaba mucho al peli azul ya que él quería ser algo más que un amigo de Hiroki

* * *

**los vere la prox...**


	6. Chapter 6

La fiesta se celebró mejor que cualquier año debido a los grandes esfuerzos de Hiroki para que todo sea perfecto, ya había pasado 6 meses desde que el peli azul había llegado al pueblo y aun no veía el momento oportuno para decírselo ya que siempre que lo iba hacer se ponía muy nervioso el castaño lo interrumpía, impidiendo así que pudiera decir sus sentimientos hacia él, y para mala suerte del peli azul su primo Akihiko lo presionaba para que lo dijera de una vez o sino sería muy tarde

–_aahh(suspiro)…_esto es malo ya ha pasado una semana desde que Hiro-san se molestó conmigo….no debí hacer eso…–

**FLASH BACK**

–Hiro-san porque tienes esa cara?... –

–De que cara hablas Nowaki, por si no lo sabias esta es mi cara –

–jump es verdad…Hiro-san es muy kawai…–

–hay ya cállate quieres, solo dime que haces aquí? –

–uhm? Será porque esto es un parque?... –

–….oh ya veo –

–aah…Hiro-san te puedo preguntar algo? –

–…ah? Está bien que cosa? –

–Aun sigues amando a Tsumori-san…–

Hiroki palideció al escuchar aquella pregunta que no sabía cómo reaccionar pero algo si le estaba claro y era que no estaba listo para responder aquella pregunta ya que ni el sabia la respuesta, había pasado ya 8 años desde la muerte de Tsumori que ya se le había hecho costumbre aislarse de todos

–Como sabes su nombre….– fue lo único que salió de los labios del castaño

–ah…buen-no, yo….– Nowaki no se esperaba eso pero no podía decirle que su primo le había comentado cada detalle del pasado de Hiroki

–…jump no es de esperarse todos en este pueblo lo saben….es por eso que no me dicen nada….– la forma en como lo decía lograba que al peli azul le afectara su estado que él había provocado

–Hiro-san….respóndeme…si? –

–eh? Por qué quieres saber algo así, Nowaki, a mí no me gusta hablar sobre eso sabes? –

–…solo quiero saber –

–….sabes?, no es bueno escuchar chismes de mí en el pueblo sin antes consultarme primero….no sé qué te habrán dicho de mi pero no todos me aprecian en este pueblo y es posible que te hayan mentido….ya que eres muy ingenuo –

–por favor no me juzgues así Hiro-san….solo respóndeme –

–YA DIJE QUE NO NOWAKI, POR QUE QUIERES SABER? –

–POR QUE TE AMO –

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

Aquellas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza del castaño robándole uno que otro suspiro al recordarlo, hasta más de una ocasión se sonrojaba de sobre manera, a él también le gustaba Nowaki desde la fiesta de inicio de año pero se controlaba ya que pensaba que el solo lo veía como amigo así que prefirió discreción, pero al oír la declaración del peli azul no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto, una parte de él quería reír de alegría y decirle lo que el también sentía por él, pero otra parte de él le dio pavor.

Ambas partes se debatían en la cabeza del castaño, para dar como ganador al pavor de que si se emparejara con el peli azul acabaría como Tsumori al pensar eso le dio mucho miedo que solo atino en salir corriendo de ahí sin decir nada

Después de años de la muerte de Tsumori, Hiroki llego a la conclusión de que si alguien estaba con el acabaría igual o peor que Tsumori y eso era lo último que quería que le pasara a su Nowaki

–Lo lamento Nowaki pero esa es la razón por la que no me permití enamorar otra vez….–

Toc toc toc

–si pase….está abierto –

–Hiroki hay alguien que te busca…–

–está bien déjalo pasar – sin imaginarse de quien se trataría

–Si…– y así Miyagi se dirigió al despacho donde se encontraba la visita

–no seas rudo con el sí?... –

–no se preocupe Miyagi-san, yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo malo a Hiro-san….eh? a dónde va? –

–pues necesitan estar a solas….cuando arreglen las cosas dile a Hiroki que me tome el día sí? –

–ha de acuerdo….– viendo cómo se retiraba el pelinegro tomo aire y se dirigió a la oficina del castaño

Toc toc toc

–Adelante…– dijo el castaño mientras oía que la puerta era abierta y cerrada a su vez el no, vio de quien se trataba ya que su gran silla estaba dando la espalda a la puerta

–bien que se le of…Nowaki….q..que haces aquí? –

–…pues quería venir a hablar contigo ya que tú no ibas a hacerlo decidí venir –

–a-ah…ya veo – el corazón del castaño latía muy rápido que dolía

–…Hiro-san yo…–

–no digas nada Nowaki….discúlpame a mí por haberme ido así ese día, yo…. –

–no hay problema tu solo quieres amistad y yo confundí las cosas así que el que debe disculparse aquí soy yo….espero que algún día volvamos hacer amigos…adiós – Nowaki se dio la vuelta para así marcharse y dejar en paz al castaño

–Espera Nowaki, no quise decir eso yo….–

–no te preocupes por eso tú no tienes la culpa de que me haya enamorado de ti…– menciono ya estando en la puerta principal con la puerta semi abierta

–NO NOWAKI YO SI TE AMO! – grito Hiroki para que lo escuchara – Pero es solo que …..No quiero que te suceda lo mismo que a Tsumori, Nowaki si eso te pasara a ti yo no sé qué sería de mi….– las lágrimas del castaño al fin dieron inicio pensando que ya era tarde y el peli azul ya se había marchado de ahí

Cuando creyó que estaba completamente solo, sintió como unos brazos cálidos lo rodeaban con cariño por la espalda, al voltear se encontró con el peli azul que le sonreía cálidamente

–no…Nowaki tu…uhm.. – los labios del castaño fueron sellados con los del peli azul el beso era cálido y tierno que a pocos se hacía más fogoso nublando así los pensamientos de ambos, así esa tarde se amaron como nuca antes lo hubieran echo

–ah! Me olvide de Miyagi de seguro escucho todo –

–uhm? Miyagi-san se fue antes de que entrara, me dijo que se tomaría el día libre….eh? hiro-san….que suce….–

–…QUE! MIYAGI MALDITO OLGAZAN….MAÑANA TENDRAS EL DOBLE DEL TRABAJOOO!… –

**NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ **

–…._achu!, achu!,…_ –

–eh? acaso te resfriaste Miyagi? –

–uhm…seguro Hiroki ya se enteró de que me tome el día libre –

**5 AÑOS DESPUES**

Una pareja caminaban tomados de la mano con una niña de tres años al lado y a un niño de 5 meses en sus brazos, llegaron hasta la entrada de un cementerio, lo cual el más alto se quedó esperando en una banca con los pequeños mientras que el otro se dirigía a un lugar específico por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cuando por fin hubo llegado se arrodillo y dejo unas bellas flores en una lapida

–…es la primera vez y ultima que vendré aquí Tsumori….sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y jamás te visite por miedo a recordar el pasado…..pero ahora eso quedo atrás, hace tres años me he casado con alguien que amo mucho y hemos tenido dos hijos juntos….bueno tres contando el que viene en camino…no me arrepiento de nada por eso decidí venir ya que tengo algo que ya no es mío…. – decía mientras sacaba en unos de sus bolsillos que tenía en su gran abrigo un anillo de compromiso – bueno…es hora de irme gracias por todo…..adiós – y sin más se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida no antes de voltear otra vez y sonreírla a la fría lapida que estaba ahí, cuando llego a la puerta, su esposo eh hijos le dieron la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa

–mami, mami….cárgame si? – el castaño le sonrió tiernamente para cumplir el pequeño capricho de su pequeña hija

–Hiro-san…–

–sí que pasa?... –

–no nada…–

–bien es hora de irnos es el cumpleaños número 2 de su tercer hijo, así que démonos prisa oh sino Akihiko se pondrá histérico –

–jeje…mi primo no haría eso Hiro-san–

–jaja se ve que aún no conoces a tu primo eh? Jaja…_después de la fiesta le diré que estoy con dos meses de embarazo _– y así se encaminaron a la casa del afamado escritor para celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de sus hijos

Aquella imagen tan cálida de una familia unida, solo alguien observaba con una sonrisa en los labios, pasado los segundos aquel se agacho y tomo el anillo que se encontraba al frente de la lápida, lo observo unos minutos y poniéndose de pie volteo en dirección al camino donde se habían dirigido antes aquel castaño que había amado tanto en vida, oculto el anillo con su puño y si dirigió al camino contrario pero antes de que desapareciera, volvió a ver hacia aquel camino

–…_.__**que seas muy feliz kamijou-kun….jump lo único de lo que realmente me arrepentí fue que nunca te llame por tu nombre, Hiroki….adiós **_– y así retomo su marcha en dirección de su lápida que con solo traspasarla desapareció

…**.THE END…**

* * *

**en verdad lamento no haberlo terminado antes es solo que olvide por completo este fic jejeje zorry ne, gracias por leer mi fic que esta basada en los fantasma de scr... bueno nos veremos en otro proyecto adios cuidanse y ...**

**¡ HASTA LA PROXIMA !**

**.**


End file.
